Los cuatro días de Navidad
by HumanitysWrong
Summary: Intercambio de Drabbles del Foro I'm Sherlocked en Facebook.


Todo el mundo, literalmente, había empezado a adornarse de verde y de rojo. Ya las casas estaban hechas de luces y de alegría por recibir presentes. La gente se movía de un lado a otro en busca de alimentos que no asaltaran su economía. Pues, era un hecho que los comerciantes alistaban sus pistolas de precios para aquellas fechas. Y todo aquel conjunto tenía a Sherlock recluido en su habitación. Su familia nunca había festejado la Navidad. Y si alguna vez lo hicieron, decidió borrar toda referencia y etiqueta de esta. Así que lo único que entendía eran que bajo un árbol artificial decorado como una puta, se pondrían presentes porque la biblia lo dice. Los brillos lograban desconcentrarlo, por eso le había dicho a la señora Hudson que no colocara una sola decoración. ¡Pero no! Cuando volvió de la oficina de correos, se dio cuenta de que hasta su cráneo tenía un pequeño gorro. Aparte de estar aburrido porque su último caso resultó ser un robo premeditado, estaba ligeramente irritado. Irritado por todo aquello y porque no lograba convencer a su consciente de ignorarlo. Se quedó un buen rato jodiendo a Lestrade por los mensajes, pero no contestó ninguno. Estaba tan perdido, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó John.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el último un poco distraído mientras desempacaba la despensa.

-¡Muriendo lentamente! – Gritó poniéndose de pie en el comedor. - ¿Tú no estás muriendo John? – Preguntó mirándole fijamente después de hincarse un poco para quedar a la altura del más bajo. El cual, apartó la mitad antes de sonreír.

-Supongo que todos estamos muriendo. – Contestó. A lo que Sherlock gruñó.

-¡No, no seas tan literal! ¡Navidad me acelera el proceso! – Gritó.

Antes de que John abriera la boca para decirle de su pesimismo, su teléfono vibró.

Habían aparecido cuatro asesinatos en serie. O al menos eso aseguró Greg porque cada persona tenía un pequeño símbolo navideño en su garganta.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado! - Les Gritó la señora Hudson cuando los vio casi caer por las escaleras. - ¡Miren que no pondré el resto de la decoración tranquila si van así!

La primer escena se encontraba en el sótano de una Zona Franca. Sherlock había deducido que la víctima tenía cáncer. Las pruebas le dieron siete semanas de vida. Tenía las muñecas dañadas. Se había suicidado. La habían sacado de la morgue. En su cuello tenía un pino. Lo irónico fue que al salir de la zona, había un árbol de Navidad que no estaba ahí. Cosa que despistó a los oficiales. E incluso al mismo Sherlock.

Por el orden por el que aparecieron, fue por el que Sherlock visitó los cadáveres. Y, seguía un poco nublado. ¿Era un frustrado con las tradiciones... Al igual que él?

El segundo cuerpo, estaba dentro de un maniquí en un centro comercial. Era apenas un feto... John no evitó soltar un par de lágrimas cuando lo vio. Pero se tranquilizó cuando Sherlock se acercó y le susurró al oído que, había nacido en aquella condición. El asesino no era un asesino al final. Pero si un maestro en su profesión. Pues se había encargado de no dejar un sólo rastro. Más que las pequeñas incisiones en los cuellos de cada inerte. Y ahora, unas campanillas perfectamente trazadas se aparecieron. Lo curioso fue que al salir del centro, una de las campañas de decoración le cayó justo en la cabeza a Greg. Cosa que hizo reír a todos, menos a Sherlock.

\- ¿Ven por qué odio las fiestas? - Dijo con su mente en otra cosa.

\- Sherlock. No me estás sirviendo de mucho. No sabes nada del asesino. - Dijo Greg sobandose la cabeza. Sherlock sólo suspiró.

El tercer cadáver, era el de un adolescente que se había ahogado. La escena aún estaba cerrada. Se acercó a su cuello, y, notó una estrella fugaz a modo infantil. 'La estrella de Belén'. Aunque en aquel caso, si había un culpable. Al parecer un amigo del chico lo había hundido. Eso ya le quedaba al equipo. Sherlock esperó lentamente la aparición del símbolo. Nada. Y, ¿qué sentido tenía aquello? ¿De qué servía que aparecieran los objetos sin ninguna información?

\- Sherlock. - Oyó decir a John. En cuanto se acercó, se dio cuenta de que al fondo de la piscina había un dige de plata. Una estrella fugaz.

El cuarto cadáver, era una niña que había sido violada y luego matada. A Greg lo tenían ahogado. Había dado mil vueltas y nada del asesino. Habían encontrado el cuerpo en el interior de un televisor de una tienda de empeños. Pero ella tenía el símbolo grabado en el cielo de la lengua. Un muerdago. Cuyo nombre supo porque John lo reconoció. Esa vez, nada apareció. Así que, un poco decepcionando se fue a casa. John pasó cansado a su cuarto. Sherlock se recostó en su sofá a analizar. Cuando, derrepente se encendió la luz.

\- ¡Joooohn! ¡Joohn! - Gritó. De inmediato su compañero se apareció. Le cuestionó con la mirada, y señaló el techo. Un... Muérdago. - ¡Lo he hallado! - Gritó Sherlock. - ¿Qué es? ¿De qué sirve?

John enrojeció violentamente, y, sucumbiendo al deseo y a la tradición jaló a Sherlock hacia si para besarle. Y besarle. Sin detenerse... Hasta que les faltó el aire.

La noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre, Sherlock recibió un mensaje. Se separó de los brazos de John, su novio. Y lo leyó.

\- **_Cuatro asesinatos, Sherlock. Cuatro. Cuatro días te tomaste para enamorarte de John. ¿Ves? No son tan malas las tradiciones. JM_**

Se supone que eran 500 palabras pero... Es imposible darle lógica normal a algo con eso. ¡Feliz navidad! Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Y bueno, Moriarty es Johnlock shipper ahora xD


End file.
